The Future
by AlexisPrince
Summary: Albus Severus Potter is finally going to Hogwarts, the place he soon finds amazing. But are the following years of education going to be pleasant for the first Slytherin among Potters, he does not know yet. / This is my first fic, enjoy! The chapter is a bit short, but I intend to write more after exams are over.


ARRIVAL

Warmth caused by sunlight was spreading through every inch of his body, while a light breeze cleared chops of his untidy raven hair from his forehead. Albus Severus Potter was finally sitting in a compartment on Hogwarts Express on his way to the best school known to him: The Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

While enjoying the moment he found himself drifting into pleasant dream involving trains, sunlight and Hogwarts, when suddenly - BANG! - the door of the compartment burst open and a certain annoying brother came running in, with couple of friends.

''Al, taking a nap, serously?!'' he looked incredulously at his younger brother and punched his arm. ''I'm not sure which house this passive attitude of yours will land you in – if it would anyway.''

''Leave me alone, James!'' green eyes glaring into brown ones intently. He was so irritated by this abrupt appearance that he failed to notice his cousin Rose behind him. ''Hi Al!'' she looked at him rather guiltly and sat opposite to him.

James went on rambling about what kind of pranks they could do this year but upon noticing that none of the two relatives payed any attention, he simply made a grimace and strol out of the compartment shutting the door loudly behind him and his friends.

''Ugh, I'm just glad he's not my brother, I can't imagine how it must be having him around all the time. I was just glad that we found you soon,'' Rose explained, relieved.

Albus half-smiled: ''Yeah, I just got used to it, I guess…he's not that bad afterall..''

It was still couple of ours till they would arrive, which Rose spent reading a book called History of magic and Albus was continuing daydreaming while his brother James was probably playing a prank on some first years, there was no doubt of it, Albus thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Al! AL! ALBUS SEVERUS, WAKE UP!'' Confused by hearing his second name, Albus quickly straightened himself and opened his eyes. Rose was standing in front of him with an angry and worried expression on her face. ''Wha-''

''We're gonna be late! I cannot afford of being late on my first day of school!'' she said alarmed.

Albus panicked a bit and quickly changed into school robes, seeing that she did that already and he was ready just in time they arrived at the station in Hogsmeade. They both seized their trunks and cages and stepped out along with other students. James was already ahead with his friends making their way towards carriages, as they were already in second year and therefore allowed to use them as means of transport to the castle.

''Alrigh', firs' years, follow me!'' said a low and booming voice of Rubeus Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. First years were sheepishly following him into enchanted boats which took them across the lake towards the castle.

The view was amazing, Albus could hear gasps of amazement all around him and found his own jaw hanging down at the sight of the mighty castle with thousands of little windows, emitting a friendly warm light which reflected on the lake's surface.

Soon, they reached the castle grounds and were hurrying up the stairs, through huge front door directly into the shining Great Hall, a place of which Albus had already heard many thing from his parents. But, however, the view was incredible and he glanced at others, grinning widely as he saw his cousin's awestruck face.

When they finally reached the front, the headmistress stood up and welcomed the newcomers and took a large scroll of parchment. ''Now, when I call your name, you will come to me and put on the Sorting Hat, which will sort you into one house – Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin,'' said Minerva McGonnagall and the sorting has begun.

Albus didin't really pay attention to the sorting; he was quite worried about himself being sorted somewhere he doesn't belong and his brother's mischievous grin didn't make him feel any better.

At his left, Rose was slightly trembling and he soon found out why. ''Rose Weasley!'' called McGonnagal. Rose despite her trembling walked confidently towards Headmistress and put on the hat. A few seconds later the hat bellowed: ''GRYFFINDOR!'' Rose smiled and went to sit next to James who congratulated her immediatley and start introducing her to his friends.

Being happy for his cousin, Albus almost missed the next name that McGonnagall called out. ''Albus Severus Potter!'' Shaking slightly, he made his way towards the chair and put the hat on, catching James' expectating and Rose's encouraging look.

_''Well well, another Potter this year…very different from the previous one, yes…but where to put you? You are hard to place, just like your father…of course, Hufflepuff is certainly not suitable and you aren't particulary fit to be in Ravenclaw either…so, Gryffindor or Slytherin…you're certainly very brave but also quite ambitious and cunning…well, where would you like to be in your opinion?'' _What?! A hat was giving him a chance to choose a house? He would really like to choose and yes, he knew what he would, but then again…what if he would choose wrong? He wanted to be in a house that would fulfill his ambitions the most… As if hat could hear his thoughts, it said: ''_Yes, I thought so..well then, let it be.._SLYTHERIN!_''_ The last word was exclaimed aloud, so that everyone could hear it.

He needed a few seconds to fully understand the meaning of this word. 'Slytherin', 'Did you hear the Hat – it put him in _Slytherin_!', 'Blimey, Potter in Slytherin, that's a first!' were a few of all the whispers Albus could hear sweeping across the Great Hall. He suddenly realised that he's still sitting in front of all Hogwarts' students, so he leapt quickly on his feet and as confidently as he could marched over towards Slytherin table and sat next to a small blond first year. After that everyone seemed to wake up from the shock and started applauding, though half-heartedly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After an hour or so, it seemed that these news flooded every part of the castle. If you went strolling up and down in the Grand Staircase you would hear all portraits jibbering about this year's Sorting and the first Potter's boy to have been put in Slytherin.

As for Albus – he was exceptionally quiet that evening, or what remained of it. After dinner, Rose reassured him that she is not at all prejudiced about Slytherin and that she will remain his friend forever – for which he felt very gratefull, however he hasn't spoken to James yet. In fact, he wasn't able to catch his eye at dinner and after that, he wasn't anywhere near the Great Hall anymore.

After meeting his roommates, among them also Scorpius Malfoy who was the only one that wasn't casting mean looks at him, he went straight to bed, pulled the curtains shut and laid on the green pillow, thinking. He'll have to talk to James soon, he didn't want to loose his brother because of this stupid house thing…and he'll also have to write to his parents, telling that he's in Slytherin…well, at least they'll be understanding... He was slowly drifting into sleep and his last thought was that it's just luck that he's not Rose's brother or he would surely receive a howler..he merely smiled at this thought and then his mind went blank.


End file.
